


Distractions and Conquests

by Sandaramet



Category: f(x)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Edited, F/F, Rare Pairings, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandaramet/pseuds/Sandaramet
Summary: Krystal introduces the new girl to Amber, and Amber gets to work immediately. This beauty is too enthralling to let slip past her fingers. But did Amber get more than the handful of supple skin she bargained for?





	Distractions and Conquests

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of cross-posted from AFF, but heavily edited. As in this used to be in first person and had way too much unnecessary information. I think I sliced off a third of the story...  
> Some of the awkwardness is kept for future cringe-attacks.

 

Her lips, they were...

Very distracting.

 

Amber noticed her eyes steal glances at pink, velvet flesh more than would be considered appropriate. She didn't even know whether the other was into girls, yet. Or if it actually mattered. People's preferences tended to bend with a little of her persuasion.

Old American pop classics were playing softly in the background. It was still early, and the DJ had yet to arrive. The current song had a sultry tone to it, and Amber slowly licked her lips, letting the beat influence her movements.

The girl looked lost and out of her element. It made Amber want to wrap her in comforting words and pin her flush up against her and the nearest wall at the same time.

 

When Krystal asked if she could bring her new friend for their night out, this was not what Amber had expected. This exquisite piece of art who sat opposite her, sipping a colorful cocktail primly, did not quite fit Krystal's description of “introverted new girl with no friends”. Aforementioned partner-in-crime studied Amber with a look she had seen one too many times. Krystal smirked and excused herself graciously:

“Gotta pee.”

As she passed Amber, a whispered “Be nice, you insatiable twat,” earned her a swat to her hip.

 

“I haven't introduced myself, have I? Amber.” She reached out her hand with a smile over their table. The new girl looked at her hand for a second before taking it, and Amber had to stop herself from giving a firm squeeze. Old habits were hard to shake, and she figured her boyish appearance was probably giving impressions already. The girl barely reciprocated and caught her eyes for mere moments before refocusing on her drink. Amber let her outstretched arm rest beside it on the sticky table. Now if she just played her cards right, this beauty would be writhing underneath her by midnight.

“You know, it's polite to tell your name when you're introduced to someone,” Amber took a mouthful of her cheap beer with her other hand, “Or, I could just find an embarrassing nickname for you. Your choice, bun-buns.”

Finally, the eyes who had alternated looking between her drink and the intruding arm met Amber’s. Bangs that had covered doe-eyes parted while the corners of her lovely lips turned upwards. Amber had to make an effort to cover up a sharp intake of breath with what she hoped was a confident chuckle.

“Sulli. But bun-buns works too, I guess.”

 

So she could take a joke. Bun-buns was growing on her already and Amber was almost starting to doubt her initial thoughts of conquest. Almost.

Sulli’s voice was feminine, but not too high-pitched. She could imagine little mewls of pleasure that would sound like worship music for Amber’s heathen desires. Her light blue dress flowed prettily above her knees while her hands fidgeted in her lap. Sulli was adorable and precious. Amber craved to both savor and corrupt her.

 

A lot of small-talk (and heavy flirting on Amber’s side) later, Krystal had found her way to the table again. Amber grinned.

“I guess it was that burrito from yesterday, ey?”

She was rewarded with a hit upside the head and playful glare as Krystal looked between Sulli and Amber’s free hand, which was now half way on top of the one Sulli wasn’t clutching her empty glass with.

“Fucker.”

“You know it.”

Heavy breathing blasted from the speakers, at a volume now fit for a nightclub, and Amber could see the DJ take his place behind his setup. She turned to Sulli, and with lop-sided smirk held out her hand.

“Wanna get sweaty?”

Krystal rolled her eyes in Amber’s peripheral vision.

 

The girl could dance.

The way her hips moved caught the eyes of jealous bystanders, no matter the gender, but she was focused on Amber. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck and the dress she was wearing kept riding up her thighs. Distracting...

Had Amber been a guy, her jeans would have been chafing right now. She let her hand slide up supple thighs and felt the muscle there tense. Amber was getting breathless.

“Break?”

Sulli nodded and smiled. Her eyes flashed with a sudden expression that Amber couldn't pinpoint where she had seen before, but just as fast as it appeared, it disappeared.

 

What was supposed to be a break turned into talking. Talking turned into shameless flirting and shameless flirting into a heated makeout session in the bathroom followed by a “let's go somewhere without an audience”. Now here they were, outside Amber’s apartment with her fumbling for the keys. Sulli had her arms wrapped around Amber’s form from behind, and the anticipation of what was to come made it hard thrusting the key into the hole.

 

Finally she ripped the door open. Amber took her conquest's hand and barely got to close the door behind them before she was pushed harshly against the walls of her own hallway. Sulli attached her voluptuous lips to a collarbone and her hands slid under Amber’s t-shirt.

What the fuck?

“Bedroom.”

_What?_

“Don't act so surprised, you offered, you know? Now, are you gonna show me your bedroom, or do I have to take you on the floor.”

Amber’s stomach did a somersault and she blinked several times before regaining some of her composure.

“The fuck happened to bun-buns?” Her voice cracked.

“Bun-buns is getting laid, but if Amber doesn't show bun-buns where the fucking bedroom is, then bun-buns doesn't mind fucking Amber on her hallway floor,” she placed butterfly kisses along Amber’s jaw to her ear, “And I've worked too hard on you to let you go with just a quick fuck.”

Amber wheezed. She had been working on her?

“Shy and innocent deer-in-the-headlights?”

“You played your role of tactless connoisseur so well, why ruin your fun?”

Amber grinned while breathing hard, Sulli’s fingers had started massaging her abdomen, and she was steadily moving south.

“Fucker.”

“Preferably by tonight, yes.”

She crashed their lips together while shoving a leg between Amber’s, and Amber moaned into the kiss while pointing in the general direction of the bedroom. Rug burns was not how she wanted to end the night.

 

 

 

“Give me your phone.”

When Amber was too slow on the uptake, Sulli snatched it from her hands. Long, slim fingers handled the device before Amber heard Sulli's own phone go off. She threw the phone back on the bed.

“I don't usually do the whole “again” thing, but you're an exception. Feel privileged.”

Amber looked at her and smiled incredulously. She guessed she liked this side, too. Sulli pulled on her dress and looked way too put together for someone who had just fucked Amber’s brains out.

“I'll call you.”

The way she said it did not leave room for any doubt. This was so fucked up and inverted and perfect. Amber sighed into my pillow and snuggled further into her sheets.

“I'll see myself out.”

“Mmh.”

She was halfway out the door when she suddenly stopped and turned on her heel. Amber gazed at her with an eyebrow raised as Sulli strode towards her with a determined look in her eyes. The moment she reached the bedside, her hands cupped a questioning face, but before Amber could voice her “what?”, lips pressed against hers. The almost chaste kiss was so different from their former ones it left Amber fuzzy and confused. Sulli let her go with a seemingly shy smile.

“You like pizza, right?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Good. Leave Saturday open.”

And then she was on her way out again.

 

“Bipolar bitch,” Amber chuckled.

“I heard that!”


End file.
